


Cat(boy) Scratch Fever

by DarkFantasyLvr



Series: Cuthbert Sinclair's Creature Zoo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Animal Instincts, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Cat insanity, Catboy Castiel, Catgirl Dean, Cuthbert Sinclair's Creature Zoo, Experimentation, F/M, Fem!Sam (with male pronouns), M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Non-Consensual Body Modification, PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science, Stockholm Syndrome, Transformation, cat instincts, implied minor character death, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFantasyLvr/pseuds/DarkFantasyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're finally all leaving the facility as Castiel reminisces about how he came to arrive there in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat(boy) Scratch Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 has finally arrived and it's all about Cas. 
> 
> Again, thank you everyone for reading the previous two stories, kudos'd it and commented. I really appreciate all of you. 
> 
> Italics are events that happened in the past.

_“Big Brother? Gabriel, where are you? Gabriel?”_

_Eight years old, he was in the backyard of his family’s home, sitting under the shade of his favorite maple tree. Gabriel had promised him that when he was finished with his chores, they’d go down the street to the local ice cream parlor and have a treat before dinner. Castiel had been sitting under the tree waiting for over an hour and Gabriel had yet to appear._

_“Mew?”_

_Castiel turned and looked down to find a small kitten had appeared beside him._

_“Oh. Hello, Mr. Cat.”_

_“Mew?”_

_The cat looked up at him with big, bright blue eyes and, falling under its spell, Castiel reached out his hand to touch him, petting him on the head and running his fingers through its soft, white fur._

_“Gabriel?”_

_“Ten more minutes,” His brother called out from the house. “Fifteen tops.”_

_“Well, hurry up.”_

_The cat put its head down between its paws before rolling around and raising its belly into the air. Castiel continued running his hands through the fur, the cat letting out contented purrs each time the fingertips made contact._

_“Five more minutes, Cas.”_

_“Take your time, Gabriel,” Castiel said, mostly to the cat. He finally picked up the little fella and put him into his lap. He put his hand on its lips and the cat started slowly licking him. Castiel giggled and the backdoor suddenly slammed shut, causing him to look up._

_“Hey Cas….uh oh.”_

_“Hi Gabriel. Look who found me.”_

_“No Cas no.”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Mom and Dad are going to freak out. Get it off of you.”_

_“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked for a second time._

_“Mom’s allergic. Damn it Cas, you’ve got fur all over you too now!”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_The cat was still sitting there, silently staring at the both of them. It was probably waiting to be petted again._

_“We’ve gotta get you inside and these clothes in the wash.”_

_Gabriel grabbed his brother’s hand and dragged him away into the house. Castiel looked back once to see the cat still standing there waiting for him before getting onto its feet and walking away from wherever it came from._

_“Bye cat.”_

 

Castiel walked about the halls for possibly the very last time, taking everything in. This building had become his home for the last several years after all but it was never a place where he'd ever possibly imagined himself.

No one would ever imagine themselves being the prisoner of a madman, transformed and possibly unable to ever function positively in the human world again. Not with cat ears and a tail that moved when he walked.

He was supposed to get his dream, to become a teacher in a high school. To mold the minds of the youth of America. Now, he spent the majority of his days cleaning himself with his tongue and banging his mate.

His tail swished behind him as he turned the corner and he found himself down another hallway, this one more familiar. He remembered passing this hall ages ago, when he'd first arrived and there was a girl being held. She’d had fins on her wrists and scales on her legs.

Bert’s mermaid.

Placing his hand against the bars, Castiel bowed his head and sent a silent prayer up to the heavens above that she was now able to finally find the peace she so richly deserved.

 

_5_ _Years Earlier -_

_He was on his third day in the facility, his first night that he'd actually fallen asleep for longer than two hours. Whatever Bert had been doing to him since he'd arrived must've begun working because Castiel felt absolutely awful. It felt like there were ants crawling beneath his skin and an unusually large lump had appeared just above the crack of his behind overnight._

_Sighing, Castiel got to his feet and walked to the edge of his cell. He peered up and down the halls but he couldn't really see anything but white walls._

_"Hello?" he called out on a whim._

_A few minutes later, he faintly heard a whisper of a voice say back, "Hi."_

_There was someone else here! He wasn't all on his own._

_"Hi," Castiel repeated, "what's your name?"_

_"Anna. What's yours?"_

_"Castiel."_

_There was a giggle. "That's a funny name."_

_Castiel smiled and sat down with his back against the bars. "How old are you, Anna? Have you been here long?"_

_"I have been here my entire life. I'm....twelve years old."_

_Castiel frowned and said nothing for a long time afterwards. Twelve years – it was unimaginable. What insanity had he gotten himself into, thinking he was only assisting an out of luck traveler on a rainy summer evening?_

_"Castiel, may I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Outside...what's it like?"_

_"You've...you've never been outside of-of this place?"_

_He heard Anna sigh. "No."_

_That wasn't right. "I'll take you outside one day, Anna."_

_Anna said nothing and Castiel put his head into his hands and tried to imagine what a lifetime inside of a facility like this was like. He couldn't picture it at all._

_Castiel paced his cell, feeling the overwhelming urge to get out, but the walls were just too thick and sturdy. He'd tried scratching the concrete but all it did was make his nails into a bloody mess so he'd stopped. He just needed to get out and soon._

_When Castiel was on his fortieth trek about his cell, Bert had arrived with his daily meal of cream (which was strange enough). At the moment, he’d absolutely kill for a burger and fries. Anything but milk again._

_"Please," Castiel begged. "Sir, I need to get out of this room for a little while. I need...I need..."_

_"To wander?"_

_"Yes," Castiel said with a slight hiss to the word._

_"Let me see you," Bert said, making a twirling motion with his finger._

_Castiel turned for the man and then sat down on the floor with his legs out on either side of him, his hands down in front. Bert hemmed for a minute and nodded his head. "I can allow it. Tomorrow though, not tonight."_

_"Thank you," Castiel said, bowing his head._

_"Enjoy your meal. I'll need to run a few more tests later in the week so I need you to build up your strength."_

_"Okay."_

_Castiel waited until Bert walked away, until he heard the tell-tale sound of a door sliding shut, before going for his food. He lowered his head down into the bowl, lapping the drink with his tongue. It felt oddly right to do, rather than just lift it to his lips and drink it that way. Simpler. He finished quickly and resumed his pacing. It couldn't possibly be happening but did the walls seem to be getting closer? Was the ceiling lower? Castiel sat on the ground and brought his knees up to his chin, holding onto them tightly._

_Tomorrow, Bert had said. Tomorrow he could finally go outside._

_Bert opened the door to his cell and Castiel stared at the man warily as he stalked passed him. Castiel walked down the hallway and stopped at the large metal door at the very end._

_He turned and in a cage similar to his own there was a small girl with matted and dirty red hair and bruises covering every inch of exposed, greenish skin. There were things protruding from her small wrists, curved and scaly and fin-like._

_"Anna?" Castiel breathed out in a whisper._

_She turned back to him and her large black eyes stared back. "Castiel..."_

"Cas."

Castiel looked away from the wall to find Dean holding one of their sons, Edward, in his hands.

"Dude, you've got that thousand yard stare going on. You okay?"

"I'm...fine. What is wrong? Is Edward...?"

"Eddie's fine. No, um, Sammy and Gabe are almost finished so we've gotta start getting the kids ready for the trip."

Dean handed off the child and Cas held the kid up. Edward giggled happily at being raised into the air.

"I can't believe we're actually leaving this place, Cas."

"I know," he said, holding the child in his arms and tickling him on the stomach causing him to laugh some more. "We're leaving."

"Yeah, but I still don't really believe it."

"Me either. This place has been my, well, I would hardly call it a home, but I've been here for a long, long time. Too long."

Dean frowned and gave him a peck on the cheek before stalking off, his own tail moving enticingly.

Castiel looked down at his son whose blue eyes reflected back up at him. He could hardly believe any of this had happened. He had a son - who was half-cat.

"Edward," Castiel whispered, "You can be anyone you want to be, son."

And he would. Dean would also say the same. Their kids, while different, would at least have some kind of chance in life now that they were no longer forced to remain on Cuthbert's giant facility crawling around on all fours and mewing.

* * *

"All right, so...here we are."

The home was visibly only one level and was actually very nice but according to Sam there was a second level all its own downstairs. An entire apartment just for them and their little family to live in.

"Are you two sure you want to give us the entire level," Dean asked.

"Yup. Besides, Sammy here," Gabriel said, wrapping an arm around Dean's brother turned sister in a friendly way, "is going to be the cousin I never wanted."

Sam, transformed into a woman thanks to Cuthbert's ministrations, grimaced at Gabriel's hold on him and attempted to make the other man let go.

"I don't think he enjoys that, Gabriel," Castiel said, letting go of Edward who was squirming in his hands.

Gabriel shrugged with Sam still held in a chokehold. "Well if he doesn't like it then he should say something."

"I don't like it, Gabriel."

Gabe let go and everyone walked up to the house together, Dean still holding onto their other two little ones whom he carefully put down once they'd reached the door.

"Thank God it's so dark," Gabriel said, putting the key into the hole and opening the door, taking in the sight of two grown naked men with tails reaching as high as their heads and taller.

"Dude," Dean said when they walked over the threshold, "if you can find a pair of pants with tail-holes then we'll talk."

Everyone walked inside and stood in the foyer.

"All right," Sam said, scratching his head and looking at everyone without actually making physical eye contact, "so you guys get the downstairs and the two of us will be right up here if you need anything."

"Thank you," Castiel said. "Both of you."

He grabbed Edward and Christopher, Dean taking Lyla, and the two of them walked down to the lower level. Their new home.

 

_Castiel awoke on another day to the walls practically singing to him they were so close. Was this Bert's doing? Was he making the walls come in closer and closer and closer every morning until he inevitably went insane? Castiel clutched his face and turned over, wishing for the hundredth time that he was lying on something more comfortable than a cement floor._

_"Castiel?" a soft voice asked, "Are you awake yet?"_

_"Yes," he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "Good morning, Anna."_

_"Good morning, friend."_

_"Did you sleep well?"_

_"No. My legs are still so itchy, I wish it would stop."_

_"Do you think it is some sort of allergy?"_

_"I don't know."_

_Castiel could actually hear her scratching from where he was and it didn't sound like she was scratching skin._

_The door down the hallway opened and Castiel sat up to find Bert with breakfast in hand._

_"Sleep well?" Bert asked._

_Castiel let out a sound somewhere between a hiss and a groan._

_Bert walked in and put down the cream bowl before he petted Castiel on the head and moved his hand through his hair and down his bare back. The touch of his hand - it was electrifying. Castiel wanted more of it._

_"You like that?" Bert asked._

_Castiel allowed himself to sigh. Bert’s hand moved down to around the area of his stomach and chest. He almost wet himself it was so good._

_"Hmm," Bert said, stepping away, "perhaps it is time for certain arrangements to be made."_

_Castiel drank his meal and started licking his wrist when he noticed a drop of milk landed on it. From his wrist he moved up his arm and then down his leg. His stomach. He tried going for his back but it was just too difficult to reach._

_And then his mind returned and he realized what was happening, what he was doing. What was this? Why was he licking himself?_

_Castiel jumped so hard that he fell backwards onto the floor and laid there staring up at the ceiling. He laid there for a long time afterwards before drifting off to slumber once again._

* * *

When the children were all safely tucked away in their own little corner of the room, Castiel and Dean took in the sight of their own bed. Or, more precisely, the mattress on the floor. Dean climbed into it first and then Cas followed.

"Hey, I think this thing's got memory foam," Dean exclaimed, turning from side to side in an effort to get comfortable.

"Perhaps."

Dean turned to him but said nothing. When Castiel finally laid on his side, Dean sidled up next to him. He leaned his head against his side and shut his eyes. "I haven't left the facility in a long time, Dean."

"I know that."

"There are things that happened there. Things I am not in any way proud of that I did while I was there."

Dean opened one eye, but said nothing. Instead he reached up and gave Cas a kiss on the side of the face.

"Go to sleep, man, and we can talk more about it when you're ready."

"I don't think I'll ever be fully..."

"Whatever you want, Cas. We all went through a lot of shit with this. All of us. Things will just have to be how they are."

Dean said nothing more after that and quietly he drifted off to sleep. Castiel however was wide awake and needed to get up and walk around. He carefully left Dean's side and looked back before leaving the room. He checked in on the children (all asleep) and then walked up the stairs.

He didn't have to question for long if anyone was awake because the kitchen was right across the hall from the stairs and the refrigerator door light was on, meaning it was open.

"Gabriel?"

The figure shut the door and peeked their head outside. It was definitely not his brother.

"Castiel?"

"Sam."

Sam rubbed his eyes and walked out of the kitchen holding a bottle of whiskey in his hands. Since they’d gone downstairs, Sam had cut his hair. It was much shorter now than it was, neck length rather than down his back. He was also wearing boy’s clothes, baggy jeans and a red flannel shirt.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, walking towards what appeared to be a den.

Castiel looked down at his feet and shook his head.

"Yeah, well, care to join me?" Sam waved the bottle in front of him as he took a seat on one of two recliner chairs in front of a rather nice looking fireplace. Sam opened the bottle and drank a mouthful before handing it out to Cas to drink.

"I'll pass, but thank you."

"No problem," Sam said before drinking some more.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" Castiel asked with a frown.

"Anything to help me get to sleep at night and limit the nightmares. Gabe had way, way more before I did and he's snoring away in his room."

That sounded about right. The two of them sat for a while, neither say anything.

"I lost my whole life thanks to Bert," Sam finally said.

"Yes, well, join the club," Castiel sighed.

"The four of us..."

"More than four, Sam. You should know that, yeah? Countless others before us in a long line of forced depravity and grief of the soul."

Sam sighed again and took another swig. "You were there for a while, right?"

"Yes."

"How did you keep from going insane for so long?"

Castiel looked at him and chuckled. "Who says I never went insane?"

_Castiel woke from what felt like a very long slumber to find himself in a strange room._

_It was an actual room, not a white cell with bars locking him within. It was a nice room with dark wood paneled walls, large spacious furniture and all sorts of animal heads hung upon its walls._

_Castiel yawned and, when awareness felt like it was slowly returning to him, he felt like he was lying on something soft. How long was he out?_

_He walked up to one of the hanging heads to examine it up close when the sound of someone coughing drew his eye to the bed. There was a lump of something under its covers._

_Interest peaked, Castiel walked up to it and looked down to find a woman hacking into a white handkerchief. The white cloth came away from her mouth covered in perfectly visible red blotches. The woman let out a moan and her eyes gently began to open and Castiel tilted his head examining her as she examined him._

_"Cat?" she whispered, her voice no more than a death rattle._

_Castiel wanted to examine her further when the door opened and Bert strode inside._

_"Castiel," Bert said and clapped twice. Immediately Castiel crouched down low to the floor, hiding himself from the man making loud noises._

_"Bert," the woman whispered, "what was that?"_

_"A gift. For you, my dear sweet Eve."_

_"You did this...? How?"_

_"Magic, just like you taught me. It worked. I made him just for you."_

_Made him for you? Castiel looked down at his shadow and saw something swaying behind him from side to side. He turned and reaching about as high as his head and definitely a part of him was a long, skinny, black and white striped cat's tail. A tail. He had a...._

_"What's his name?" Eve asked._

_"Castiel."_

_Castiel growled at the mention of his own name. It was his name! His to give, not this freak's. However, when Castiel attempted to tell Bert this, all that erupted from his lips was a sharp, loud yowl._

_What?_

_Castiel clutched his throat as Bert walked over to him, suddenly towering over him with a leer on his face. He seemed...why did he seem taller? Was, was Bert growing? Or was he shrinking? What - what was happening?_

_"Stay, Castiel. That's a good kitty."_

_Castiel, frozen in place in abject fear, half watched as Bert now leaned down and clasped something around his neck._

_"Atta, boy," Bert said walking back to the door and opening it while looking back._

_Castiel clutched at his neck again, this time feeling a band with a little jangling charm hanging off the front of it. The door clicked shut and Castiel was left alone with Bert's wife, Eve. Eve coughing up her lungs on the bed._

_He was staring at the door, wanting to run to it, open it and escape. But Bert said he had to stay here. Castiel had to stay here._

_He was still watching the door when he heard the loud rustling of sheets. He turned to find Eve leaving the safety of her bed, still coughing, but remaining upright all the same. She was young, no more than a girl in her twenties. What she could ever see in Bert..._

_"So," she said, coming to him and touching him on the head. Her hand was soft against his ear (which he now realized was atop his head instead of where they used to be) patting him and Castiel immediately fell onto his back, his belly facing upward to her. Her hand then moved to that spot, just above his belly button and Castiel let out a moan of bliss._

_"Such a beautiful, masculine specimen," she whispered._

_Castiel reveled in her touch, letting out a contented purr against his will. Her lips began sprinkling tiny kisses on his body and Castiel began to feel himself get hard. Eve's mouth moved lower and lower until.... Castiel opened his eyes._

_He squirmed and tried to get her to stop. She wouldn't. Her mouth was taking in every extended inch of him and he found himself enjoying it. His member had become strangely shaped since his arrival. There had been no real thought to question it, definitely not until very recently._

_But it was too late to do anything about it now. Far, far too late._

_It started to become a regular thing between the two of them. Every time Bert would leave the room to check on his other creations and collections, Eve would crawl out of her bed and over to him on the floor._

_Recently Bert had gifted him with a bed all his own, a sort of blanket with whicker sides like an actual cat-bed but just big enough for him. The collar might've made it so he could not leave but Castiel had become so touch starved that he welcomed Eve coming to him and allowing him opportunity for contact._

_Eve didn't mind anything he did from the scratching to that one memorable afternoon when he'd peed on her. At the time it didn't particularly matter but, days after that, he couldn't help but notice that she smelled of him._

_And why shouldn't she? She was a part of his property. Bert might be her husband but she belonged to Castiel now._

_As Eve inched closer to him, Castiel sat up and when she arrived he carefully and reverently sat gently on top of her. He laid himself out and then shifted the bottom of her nightgown so that he could detect the space between her legs. Without any real warning, Castiel let out a yowl and put himself inside of her, eliciting a surprised noise from her as well._

_As he entered her, she let out a shout but at the pounding of footsteps, Castiel immediately got off._

_Bert threw open the door and immediately his eyes zeroed in on his wife lying on the ground, Castiel lying on top of her and a small puddle of blood seeping out from between her legs._

_"What happened?" Bert asked, helping her to stand and walk back to the bed._

_"He...he was trying to rape me."_

_Castiel began shaking his head but when Bert's eyes landed on him, he knew there would be severe consequences._

While Castiel was using his time to settle in with a good book he'd gotten off of the coffee table, Sam had finally dozed off at around four in the morning. Carefully, Castiel got him up and walked with him down the hall to his bedroom.

When he was sure Sam wasn't going to get back up again, Castiel walked the hall before stopping and staring at Gabriel's bedroom door. He listened in and carefully stepped inside. To this day, Gabriel slept with the sheets wrapped around his feet, the pillow over his head and his body splayed out on the mattress invitingly. Castiel was about to shut the door behind him and go to bed himself when the sound of groaning stopped him in his tracks. Listening carefully, it was a moan rather than a groan and Gabriel turned over, removing the pillow and suddenly starting to scream.

Castiel rushed to his side and shook his big brother awake saying, "Gabe. Gabe, wake up!"

Gabriel's eyes shot open and he took a deep breath of air and let it out. He turned and Castiel could just make out the tear tracks falling down his cheeks onto to the mattress below.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel was staring at him and wasn't taking any of what he was seeing into his mind. He didn't recognize Castiel at all. Probably the ears.

Trying again, Castiel asked, "Big Brother?"

Gabriel blinked and took another breath in. "Baby bro?"

"Yeah, it's me," Castiel said. "You okay?"

Gabriel licked his lips and nodded. Knowing there wasn't a whole lot he could do while his brother was in the middle of something this emotional, he did the only thing he could. Castiel helped his brother lay back in the bed, covered him up with a sheet and gave him a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room and letting Gabriel go back to sleep on his own.

Hopefully he wouldn't remember any of this when daylight came.

 

The children were playing 'Tag' when he came back down to the basement and Dean was watching them from afar, dozing off a little from his seat.

"Where'd you go?" Dean asked.

Castiel sat down beside him and wrapped himself around Dean, giving him a kiss on the forehead and sighing as he breathed in Dean's scent.

"I was upstairs checking on my brother. Sam finally went to sleep after a few rounds of alcohol."

"Sam doesn't drink."

"He does now."

Dean groaned. He shifted in his seat and Castiel knew intellectually what was going to come next.

"It's happening again, isn't it?"

Castiel could feel the heat radiating off of Dean and silently the two of them got up and disappeared back into their new bedroom. Dean laid down flat on his stomach, raising his backside up into the air. Sniffing, Castiel mounted him from behind and entered into Dean, almost immediately eliciting a quick yowl of pleasure from the other man. Dean howled as Cas came inside of him. Maybe the new place would be good luck for them. They were going to get another litter out of this experience, even if it killed them.

* * *

 

_Bert moved him out of the bedroom, back into his tiny little claustrophobic cell. Castiel paced about the space, a wild energy filling him, driving him about mad with anger._

_Why was he removed from his Beloved? Why was the man doing this to him? Hadn't he been good? Castiel grabbed onto the bars and howled down the hall._

_"Oh. What a noise."_

_That voice... It was familiar to him but Castiel could not for the life of him remember why. Instead, he leaned his head closer to the bars and sniffed the air. A watery, aquatic smell filled his nostrils and made his mouth water. Fish. **Food.** The creature, whatever it was, was only a few cells over from him. He could reach it but these bars were blocking his way. Castiel let out a screech as the creature let out several raspy breaths of air. They couldn't breathe, even better! _

_"Castiel?" the voice asked and he froze. It started coming back to him._

_'Anna?' he meant to ask, although instead of words it came out sounding like a quiet mew._

_"Oh, Castiel," Anna whispered after a few moments, "what has Bert done to you?"_

_Walking back into the center of the cell, Castiel took a seat and began cleaning himself with his tongue. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he allowed himself to cry. What was happening to him?_

_As he calmed down, Castiel laid a hand on himself and started once more to think of his Beloved. Using his hand, Castiel thought about her, about her lithe little body and the way her delicate mouth looked wrapped around his erect self. He groaned as the memory of her caresses caused his entire body to shudder in a pleasurable warmth. Oh, Eve...._

_"Castiel."_

_Castiel did his best ignoring the man but after several persistent bangs against the bars, he looked up and there stood Bert. He was wearing a white lab coat over his usual suit and it was covered in a suspiciously large coating of bright red blood._

_Motioning to his outfit, Bert raised his arms and said, "Look at what you made me do."_

_What he made him do? What *who* made Bert do?_

_"I loved her," Bert continued._

_Her? Was he talking about...?_

_"My Eve. My Beautiful."_

_Beloved?_

_"...destroyed her. Made her want for more. She was not ready for such an experience. She was not yours. Now, I'll need to search for another to suit my needs-"_

_Castiel howled, momentarily surprising even himself as he raced to the bars. Reaching out his hands and trying to attack the one who hurt her._

_"Perhaps my spell work was a little too...potent."_

_Bert reached into his pocket and removed what appeared to be a child's water gun. Castiel fell back once the spray, whatever it was, touched his face and entered his mouth._

_"Down, kitty."_

_The fight immediately went out of him. His eyes slid shut and oblivion took him into its arms._

Castiel woke up the next morning to Dean spooning him in the bed. The two of them were covered in a nice, thick blanket that warded off the chill of the basement. Maybe he could try to convince Gabriel that they needed more insulation down…

“Daddy!”

Castiel rubbed his eyes and sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at the two of them sleep was little Edward. Dean let out a little groan and turned over.

“Daddy?”

It took Castiel a few seconds to realize that something was amiss.

“Edward…you’re talking?”

“Dad. Daddy Dad.”

Castiel got up and grabbed the little catboy, hugging him tightly to his heart and laughed.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked. He shifted under the sheets, turning his head but keeping his eyes shut.

“Mommy.”

“Oh hell no.”

“Hell?’ Edward chirruped, looking to Castiel for confirmation.

“Dean…”

“Sorry,” Dean murmured before seemingly going back to sleep.

Edward snuggled in his father’s arms for a few seconds before Castiel picked him up again. “Let’s go and check on Lila and Christopher.”

“Sleepy time.”

“Sleepy time, huh? Taking after Dean already then. All right, how about we go check on Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Sammy?”

Castiel left the comfort of the bed and carried Edward in his arms. Upstairs, several scents engulfed Castiel but the most predominant of them was the blissful scent of bacon. And Gabriel made a pretty terrific breakfast back in the day.

“Good morning,” Castiel announced once they’d reached the kitchen.

“Morning, Baby Bro. Good morning Eddie.”

“I don’t like calling him ‘Eddie’.”

“Dean does it, doesn’t he?’

“Dean’s…allowed. Fine. It’s fine.”

“Okay! Pancakes?”

Castiel put Edward into one of the seats before turning and smiling back at his brother. “That sounds good.”

“Good, then get to work. They won’t make themselves.”

Gabriel laughed for a solid minute before receiving a smack on the back of the head which only served to make him laugh harder.

Castiel worked best in silence, so Gabriel left him to himself. His first batch wasn’t half bad. He put a plate of three in front of Edward when he got a strange feeling.

“Gabe. Continue with the batch, I’ll be right back.”

Gabriel just managed a wave but Castiel was already out the door, on his way back down to the basement. The bedroom door was shut but he could hear the cries from inside. He opened the door for just a second and snuck in before the sounds could wake any of the children.

“Dean?’

“Cas,” Dean whimpered through his tears. “Cas, I need…”

“I know. I could, well, I could tell-“

“You were all the way up the fucking stairs!”

“I know.”

Dean let out another whine and Castiel knew that time was of the essence. He needed to relieve Dean.

“All right, let me just…”

_“Wake up, Castiel.”_

_Slowly, Castiel opened his eyes and took a breath in, letting it out slowly as he sat up._

_“Castiel, there is someone in the next room that I’d like to introduce to you,” Bert said. The man opened the cell door and walked inside. He assisted Castiel into a better sitting position where he wasn’t leaning too far forward where he’d tip over._

_“Castiel, focus for me please.”_

_Castiel looked to Bert and nodded. He rubbed his check against the side of Bert’s leg in thanks._

_“All right, Castiel, now – there’s someone I’d like for you to meet. He’s new and I think the two of you would make great, how shall I put this, friends._

_“He’s special. Like you. But different.”_

_Bert smiled and looked to Castiel, making sure that he was still listening._

_“You understand?”_

_Castiel looked to him and slowly nodded. Bert was giving him a friend. He’d only known just this cell for far too long so a little socialization would be pretty nice. It was nice of Bert to do this for him._

_Castiel purred in thanks and followed the man out the door, down the hall where another cell held another man. The guy was naked, sitting in the cell, finishing a sandwich and making his way over to what counted as a bathroom. There was something different about him though. Something he couldn’t quite wrap his head around._

_Bert opened the cell and pushed Castiel within, shutting and locking it behind him._

_“Have fun.”_

_The guy turned and the two of them just stared at each other for a whole minute._

_This man. He was just like him._

_Sure, it was certainly in the very early stages of the transformation. But it was…there was another. He…he wasn’t alone._

_“You must be Castiel.”_

_Who are you? Castiel wished he could ask him. Bert had given him no indication that anyone else was still being held on this floor. Anna had long since disappeared. How long really has Bert had him now? What year was it?_

_“Can you, uh, can you talk?”_

_No. Bert stole that from me along with my life. Will he steal it from you too, friend?_

_Instead, Castiel coughed to revitalize his unused vocal chords and made his way closer to this man, touching him and letting out a contented purr. His tail sashayed behind him as he took the man in._

_Wait. There was something different. Definitely different, especially in his scent. Castiel breathed it in and knew. He knew the difference in this man, what Bert had done to him and what was still to come. Was that even possible?_

_“Um, okay, this is weird.”_

_Poor man. Castiel tried to reign himself in - but the scent! The scent was driving him mad!_

_He smelled of only one thing – **mate**._

_Instinct surpassed reason and before both of them knew it, the two of them were laid out on the ground and Castiel let out a satisfied yowl as his barbed penis entered. He felt himself cum and the man let out a pleased yowl of his own. He was enjoying it._

_After several minutes of joy, Castiel removed himself and started rubbing himself all over the man. Mine. He is mine. No one’s but mine!_

_After getting himself off, Castiel could smell Bert coming down the hall, signaling the end of their activities._

_“My, my. Did the two of you have fun this afternoon?”_

_“Shut up, Dickwad.”_

_If Castiel could cheer, then he would’ve. Guy had spirit. Good. He’d need it._

_“Come Castiel. Back to you room.”_

_Castiel rose from his spot and walked out the door._

_“I will be bringing you your meal in a short while, Dean.”_

_His name was Dean._

_When back in the cell, Bert placed a nice bowl of cream down in front of him._

_“Did you enjoy that?”_

_Castiel ignored him but his tail swayed, giving him away._

_“I know that you know what is happening to him. I know that you can smell it.”_

_His tail went from left to right and then back again as he drank._

_“I’m making him for you, you know. A little gift for my little kitty.”_

_Castiel let out a strangled cry as he continued drinking. No…_

_“He’ll be all yours soon. Ready and perfect for pushing out little kitties.”_

_When Bert left the cell and turned the corner a tear slid down Castiel’s cheek. No. Castiel didn’t want someone else to suffer. He could’ve survived by himself, didn’t need someone else to follow his path._

_Poor Dean. Poor Dean._

Dean was transformed. After several more “sessions” together, and after Bert “performed his magic on him” Dean was, as instinct told him, a perfect mate, in every way. But Castiel loved him anyway, without whatever his cat instincts were telling him about why he was perfect.

And soon, far too soon, Dean did become pregnant with his seed. Three small cat/human babies were born and, as horrible as it seemed or sounded, they were happy. They were a family.

And then Sam and Gabriel appeared. And Sam became Bert’s new ‘Eve’ and Gabriel…no one spoke of what happened to him. They could only imagine because he certainly wasn’t saying anything.

“Cas. Cas, I need a break.”

Castiel collapsed beside him and both of them took deep, gasping breaths.

“I have a hunch.”

Castiel had one of his own, but he wanted to hear what Dean had to say first.

“Maybe. Maybe this was only a one time thing. Maybe we can’t have any more children because, technically speaking, I wasn’t meant to carry babies in the first place.”

Taking Dean’s hand into his and kissing it, Castiel nodded.

“I’ve been thinking that too. For a while now.”

“It was so easy having the first ones.”

“Too easy. Probably _his_ doing.”

Castiel gave Dean a lick on the stomach and a kiss on the cheek.

“Gabriel was making breakfast. I left Edward with him.”

“We should wake up Lila and Chris.”

“Sam might be up now too.”

Dean sighed. “Okay. Let’s go.”

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't totally thought ahead about doing a part 4 yet. There are some things percolating in my head about it so perhaps a few months from now we'll visit this little verse one more time. 
> 
> If you have any questions about this verse, let me know and I'll answer them to the best of my ability. 
> 
> I also want to try out some other things as well (there's a Cain/Dean/Cas thing that's been in my head for a few days now that's really interesting me). 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you all hopefully in the future.


End file.
